True Destiny
by DarkRaptor4
Summary: After Jak has defeated the Dark Makers he is told by the Precursors that he has yet to finish his True Destiny


**True Destiny**

**Summary: ****What if at the end of Jak 3, Jak actually went with the Precursors and ended up in Sonic's world with some new powers just as a war is starting to break out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Not Jak and Daxter. Not Sonic the Hedgehog. Not ANYTHING.**

**Chapter 1: Departure and New World**

In the middle of an arena that lived in a volcano and some platforms that would rise and sink into and out of the lava, was a giant bronze egg/orb shaped ship. At the entrance of the ship were a couple of orange creatures that looked like they were a cross between a weasel and an otter.

As the crowd grow silent from celebrating the destruction of the Dark Makers. The orange rats or otherwise known as the Precursors started to speak "It is a great day in the universe today we celebrate the victory your planet has won over the Dark Makers. But also today is a sad day for all those that have been lost to this dark war." Said the leader Precursor.

Everyone bowed their heads in silence for the memory of their lost king Damas Mar. But the one that looked the saddest was Jak the son of the late king. Jak had short blonde hair, a green goatee, and the deepest blue eyes in the universe (No joke if he was in a room that was pitch black you would be able to see his eyes). The clothes that he was wearing were a red scarf, a pair of goggles that had one leans larger than the other, white pants, a blue tunic that had the sleeves ripped off and the kilt part was swapped for an old brown blanket that was ripped in to four pieces, (A.N. I don't know what that part of the tunic is called but if someone could tell me I would be great full) blue steel cap boots. And he was wearing some armour that were shoulder plates, gloves that had a guard that protected haft of his lower arms, shin guards that could be equipped on to his boots, and finally a pieces of armour that covered his stomach and chest. The armour was all coloured the same as the ship in front of them an orange and bronze mix.

The Precursor then started to speak again "And we would like to thank you Jak for defeating the Dark Makers and Errol. You did a feat that not even we precursor could do and we would like to take you to your true destiny."

Jak's face turned from a sad and painful look, to a confused and curious one. "What do you mean by my true destiny haven't I done what was required of me to do?" Is what Jak said.

"Well ya you have done all that can be done on this planet for now and to finish it you have to come with us and go to a planet called Earth." Was the answer the second precursor that talked and looked like an ottsel that would go to the beach and surf.

"Well if that is the way it has to be then I will go with you guys." said Jak as he started to walk up the ramp that was lowered for him to get to the ships entrance.

As Jak was about to walk into the ship he remembered something important, so he turned to a tall man that had a heavy tan and covered in armour that looked like a bunch of reptile head, and called out "Sig I want you to look after Spargus for me while I'm gone."

Sig then called back "Ok but you had better bring something back to show me when you return."

Jak just nodded with a smile then entered the large space craft. After the door closed behind Jak the spaceship started to that off in a hurry.

In the inside of the ship Jak was having a conversation with the Precursors.

"Jak before you leave this ship we must give you some gifts and some new powers for this new world." said leader ottsel.

Jak looked interested and asked "What do you mean by new powers and gifts, is there something wrong with me that won't fit in to this new world?"

"Well yes the clothes you are wearing and armour hasn't been seen on that planet for many years. And there is the issue of your ears, for you see on Earth their ears are short and round not long and pointy like yours are. As for the gifts these are all rightfully yours and you should have gotten them along with the powers a long time ago." Was the reply Jak got.

As the Precursor finished speaking the three ottsels waved their hands and Jak was covered in a blinding light that made him start to feel something weird happening to him.

Once the light died down you could see some changes to Jak. The first change was his ears they use to be long and pointy but are now short and round like a humans. The second change that happened to Jak was his clothes and armour had changed, he was wearing a green muscle shirt that showed off his six pack and muscles nicely, he also had black dress pants on that wouldn't get wrecked in any way, he had on black combat boots that looked like if he kick you well enough in the stomach he could kill you, he was also wearing a midnight black trench coat that was secretly hiding Precursor metal in the coat for armour (note that in this story Precursor metal is the toughest thing in the world). And the last thing that would get people's attention was the crown on his head it had what looked like little diamonds on it in seven different colours, on the far left was a healthy green one, next to it was a light blue one that looked like blue electricity, on the far right was an angry red one, next to that one was a fire yellow, in the centre was a deep blue one that looked like Jak's eyes and if he closed his eyes the diamond would go blank, on the left of the deep blue was a diamond that looked like a holy white and would give off that same colour of light, but on the right side of the deep blue was a dark and evil purple diamond that gave off a dark black light. In Jak's right hand was his morph gun turned into the reflector beam mod. While in Jak's left hand was a sword that had the same diamonds incrusted in it as the crown on Jak's head but on the tip of the blade was the green diamond and at the hilt the red one was there, the hand guard looked odd one the left side was white bat wing, however on the right side was a black angle wing.

As Jak looked over himself in a mirror the Precursors provided not believing how well and cool he looked, Jak started to feel all of his eco powers coming back but more power full.

"Are my Eco powers returning?" asked Jak in a stunned voice.

"No. But you are getting more eco powers. This time not only will you be able to use the Ecos but create it and control the Ecos of Green for healing, Blue for speed, Red for strength, Yellow for fire, Dark for evil, Light for good. And your other powers mean that you will be able to power you morph gun with the colour eco they represent. Plus if you collect all the Chaos Emeralds your powers and abilities will multiply by one million at least." Said the leader Precursor

"Chaos Emeralds what are they are they bigger versions of the diamonds on my crown and sword?" Asked Jak

The Precursor looked shocked for a second the smiled "Yes. It would seem that your memories of when your father and mother use to teach you about your heritage are returning hopefully your other memories of when you were younger return soon. And the Chaos Emeralds were made from Mar using his Eco powers into diamonds they were meant to be emeralds so the name of these chaotic little things."

Just as the Precursor finished his speech Jak saw something on a pedestal next to the group. From the looks of it Jak would say it was a tiara version of his crown but the centre diamond was colourless.

The Precursors turned around to see the tiara and then remembered what that was there for and then started to give Jak an explanation of why it was there. "Jak as you remember that this trip to earth is to complete your destiny and this crown will help you. If it is put on the right head of the person that you are destined to be with then the middle Mini Emerald will light up and give that person eco powers as well, not as powerful as yours but still better than any other eco user in the universe"

"So let me get this straight if the Mini Emerald lights up when on the right head then I'm going to be married to this person basically" said a doubtful Jak.

"Yes." Was the only reply he was getting out of them.

"It looks like we are approaching Earth" the Precursors looked outside the window and saw that he was right. Then they started to pack Jak up with all the stuff he would need while on Earth then launched him off.


End file.
